


Gardening

by MsFeistyy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Post-Canon, Prose Poem, Short & Sweet, Smut-poem, anything's a poem if you call it one, gag me I forgot how saccharin this was, oh hey this is the first time I smutted, puke inducing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFeistyy/pseuds/MsFeistyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Gruvia Week 2015. Prompt: Bloom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gardening

They call it "deflowering" but Gray knows better now. He hadn't uprooted a beautiful, fragile part of Juvia. He had planted a seed, tended it carefully. Watched it blossom.

It started with a touch. Unintentional. An accidental shock. Hands brushing hands. Glance brushing glance. Lips brushing lips.

There was a closeness that couldn't be filled, a silence that burst eardrums. There could never be enough of Juvia. Juvia's hands and Juvia's fingers. Juvia's legs and Juvia's hips. Juvia's lips and Juvia's tongue. Juvia's eyes and her fluttering eyelashes. Her hair everywhere. The taut sinews and soft curves and the way they flowed out of his hands. The mews and gasps and the touches and tweaks that induced them. The heat of her skin and the home of her heart.

The togetherness happened naturally. With pulsing and slipping and how had they come so far and where had his clothes gone and how could he get rid of hers. With rocking and pulsing and clinging and need. With tears and restraint and giving in to her. Letting her set the pace, letting her take control.

And always, Juvia's eyes, Juvia's body, Juvia's voice in his ear.

Finally, he saw it. The flush spread across her nose, down her throat.

It takes two things for flowers to flourish. Water and sunlight. Water was an integral part of Juvia herself. She had just been waiting for Gray to give her the Sun. And Juvia's water and sunlight finally intertwined, the seed of their love gave birth to the most beautiful flower Gray had ever seen.


End file.
